Inktober Writing Prompt - Illness
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Twenty-One of Thirty-One prompts. "You're late." "Sorry, Bugaboo." "Chat? Are you feeling okay?" "O-oh! Yeah, I'm purrfect." "Do you think you can do patrol?" "Ladybug, I'm fine. Cats honor."


Ten more to go!

* * *

Ladybug let out a puff of breath. Once again, Chat Noir was taking forever to appear. Sure, he always appeared unless he said otherwise, but he was never this late. She heard a clumsy landing behind her and she bit back a comment.

"You're late," she called out.

"Sorry, Bugaboo," was all he said.

Ladybug turned around and let a soft smile cross her face.

"Chat," she said while walking up to him. She furrowed her brow at his haggard appearance. His cheeks were pink and his face pale. His usually shiny blond hair and bright green eyes were dulled and (his eyes) glassy. His normally playful demeanor was gone and was replaced with a tired attitude.

"Chat? Are you feeling okay?" she asked, concern deep in her expression.

"O-oh! Yeah, I'm purrfect," he replied, his voice husky. She tried not to shudder at his very suggestive smirk.

"Do you think you can do patrol?"

"Ladybug, I'm fine. Cats honor."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

~!~

Ladybug took deep breaths to try and get her breath back. The Akuma was fast. Luckily, Chat Noir took the Akumatized civilian down. But as soon as they did their signature 'Pound it!', he took off into the night, stating he had to go somewhere. She tried to follow him, but he was too fast for her.

"Boo."

She let out a scream and whirled around to see...

"Chat!"

She punched his arm. She felt a little bit of satisfaction when he squawked in surprise.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he screeched.

"That's for running off!" she replied. She then walked up and planted a kiss to his temple. His pink cheeks turned red in a matter of seconds. "And that's for everything else."

He put his hand to his temple in shock (and pain, if the small wince was anything to go off of). He chuckled until it turned into laughter. Ladybug couldn't help but join in. They were cut off by a moan from the boy.

"Chat! What hurts?" Ladybug asked frantically.

"R-relax, M'Lady," Chat Noir said softly, his voice laced with discomfort. "I-I'm alright."

He suddenly doubled over in pain and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He coughed and turned away from her, his body spasming. The coughing fit ended as quickly as it began. He closed his mouth and felt Ladybug rub his back.

"That doesn't look 'alright', Chat," Ladybug said.

"Y-yeah, so I m-might be just a b-bit unwell," Chat Noir said softly.

Ladybug tutted slightly before slipping her arm around his thin torso to help hold him up.

"I know a place that's close that we can go to," she said.

"N-no. Please, don't make me move," he pleaded.

Her heart broke. Chat may beg for a kiss from her or something similar, but never did he plead like that. She nodded while biting her lower lip. Ladybug then helped lower them to the roof they were on. Once his head was on her lap, she ran her hands through the soft blond locks on his head. He moaned (whether in pain or pleasure, she did not know) again before turning on his side to cuddle closer to her abdomen (definitely pain, she decided).

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

"Jus' stay here w'th me for a bit," he replied.

She nodded.

They stayed like that for almost an hour before he moved again. He flew away from her and down to the alleyway. She got worried something was wrong when she heard the telltale signs of vomiting. She sighed and climbed down to where he was.

"Come on, kitty," she coaxed when he finished. "I'm taking you home," his eyes widened. "As close as I can get, anyway. You need to get into bed."

Chat nodded before leaning on her heavily. Normally, she would have pushed him away, but since he was sick and in pain, she allowed it.

~!~

She got close to where she knew Adrian lived when he stopped her.

"We're close by," he whispered.

"You live over here?" she asked just as soft.

"Mmmhmm."

He stood up slightly while hanging onto the handrail on the roof.

"Guess I'll be going, then," Chat said, his voice slightly raspy.

"O-oh! Right," Ladybug trailed off. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, M'Lady."

He then slowly got off the roof in a big leap. She swung on her yo-yo toward her bakery.

~!~

The next night, she was happy to see that he looked a lot healthier than the night before.

"Chat! How're you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Much better!" he replied.

"That's great!"

She knew he wasn't 100 percent okay yet, but he was very nearly there. And she was just happy that he was okay.

Besides, what would she do without him? Or, even better, what would he do without her?

* * *

Blech, this was trash! I'd be surprised if anyone read this...

~*MegaMon2580*~


End file.
